cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Buck
Sergeant Edward Buck was a soldier is the United Nations Space Command military, being a soldier in the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps. He is a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, fighting very hard in many battles in the war. He then keeps fighting in the Sangheili Civil War, fighting hard against the Red Covenant Sangheili in order to help the Blue Loyalist Sangheili and UNSC in the war. Buck serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a protagonist of the ODST spinoff series. Biography Buck was born and raised on Earth, working in a vehicle shop. Eventually, Buck joined the UNSC military, becoming an ODST soldier, being placed in a squad with J.D. Rookie, Rich Miles, Mickey Crisp, Erik Schein, Gabriel Kavir and Veronica Taylor. Buck fights in the Human-Covenant War, fighting in numerous vicious battles on various different worlds. Buck keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in much vicious fighting. Eventually, he fights in the battle of Earth, with Buck fighting Covenant forces in Africa during the invasion lead by Heirarch Regret, fighting to defend the city of Nairobi. When a full Covenant invasion lead by Hierarch Truth comes to Earth, commencing the full scale battle of Earth, Buck keeps fighting invading Covenant forces in Africa. Buck keeps fighting to assault Covenant defensive lines and positions, then fights to assault supply camps and convoys and fights to assault and seize villages, then fights to defend the villages. He keeps fighting to defend UNSC lines, fighting off Covenant assaults, then fights to defend a couple villages. With that, he fights Covenant trenches, nests and pillboxes and then helps assault Covenant forces and defenses in a nature preserve, where he assault and eliminates supply camps. He then fights in the assault on Mombasa city, fighting through the outskirts, streets and buildings, and then holds the city. He then rescues Rookie and a Huragok named Virgil and they escape the city afterwards. Buck keeps fighting on Earth until they repel the Covenant invasion, then he fights to assault High Charity, crushing the Covenant and ending the war. After the war, Buck and Rookie are made as part of a team with Master Chief John Smith and Jameson Locke and are directed by the Office of Naval Intelligence to investigate Forerunner artifacts. The investigation leads them to Kamchatka, where they fight past Covenant forces, and Chief discovers evidence suggesting his lost A.I. partner, Cortana, to be alive and goes AWOL. As such, Buck helps Locke pursue Chief around Kamchatka, but Chief escapes with Rookie, while Buck and Locke escape pursuing Covenant forces, fighting their way off of Kamchatka. With that, Buck and Locke head to Meridian to investigate the situation and find clues to where Chief might be. Buck and Locke keep fighting Covenant forces and defenses on Meridian, then assault a base, where they encounter Covenant leader, Jul 'Mdama. Buck helps fight 'Mdama, and though they fend off 'Mdama's attacks, they are ambushed by Samuel Gates, but Locke manages to retrieve a tracking device off of Gates, and after this, Buck and Locke fight their way off of Meridian and head to Sanghelios. Buck begins fighting to help the Blue Sangheili forces of Arbiter Thel 'Vadam in the Sangheili Civil War. Buck fights to assault several villages, then he fights to assault and seize Vadam Keep, where Buck and Locke reunite with Rookie and meet with Caroline Palmer, and from there, they use the tracking device to locate Chief. Buck keeps fighting Covenant forces and defenses in the ruins and jungles to assault the temple, where they finds Chief, who was betrayed and locked in his armor by Harris Evans. After Chief is freed, Buck learns from Chief that Evans and Gates are working together and leading ONI forces to obtain the power of the Prometheans and attempting to enslave and wipe out the Sangheili, so Buck and Locke decide to abandon their original mission and help Chief from then on. While Arbiter and his troops are striking a city, Buck helps Chief find and storm the ONI base, and they reveal Evans' plans to Arbiter through a communication channel, forcing Evans and Gates to retreat. After that, Buck helps Chief and Arbiter storm the base of Jul 'Mdama, where they fight and kill 'Mdama and rescue his captive, UNSC scientist and Chief's mentor, Catherine Halsey. He then learns from Halsey that top ONI commander Margaret Lasky herself is behind the operation and is directing Evans and Gates in their actions, causing Buck to fully abandon ONI. As they leave, however, instead of going with them, Halsey gives Chief a copy of the Cortana A.I. and she remains behind and commits suicide. From then on, Buck decides to help Arbiter and Chief to protect Sanghelios from Evans and Gates. Buck fights in fierce battles against the Storm Covenant and ONI forces, fighting in vicious battles and skirmishes in the war. As he keeps fighting to defend Sangheili and UNSC defensive lines and positions, he fights to assault Covenant forces and defenses. After much fierce fighting in many fierce battles, Buck helps assault Suinion, then fights to defend the city, finally eliminating the Storm Covenant. Afterwards, Buck fights through the jungle and helps strike the ONI base, where he encounters Evans using a portal to head to Genesis. While Locke, Chief and Arbiter follow Evans to Genesis, Buck remains behind with Rookie and Palmer to defend Sanghelios. Buck keeps helping the Blue Sangheili defend Sanghelios, defending the world as Chief and Arbiter confront and kill Evans and destroy his ship as they arrive over Sanghelios. Buck helps recover Chief and Arbiter, Buck keeps fighting the civil war until the Blue Sangheili achieve victory and Buck is sent back home, retiring from the military. Personality and Traits Buck is incredibly brash, cocky, and reckless, and though he acts tough, he is very caring and helpful towards his friends. He often expresses annoyance and frustration and would constantly talk back to others, and he was rather uncooperative. As such, he is very prone to insolence and sarcasm and making snide remarks and acting condescendingly towards some others. Buck was highly arrogant, very reckless and cocky, and he would rush into things. However, he is very caring and even brotherly towards his comrades and did whatever he could for them. He is extremely helpful and compassionate and did whatever he could to help those in need, and he was very loyal to his friends. He was extremely protective of his men and would often risk his life to save and help them. As time goes on, he becomes much more respectful and supportive, and despite his brash and blunt nature, he deeply considers his men like family, and he is also shown to be very forgiving. Skills and Abilities Combat Buck was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives and swords. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Relationships J.D. Rookie Jameson Locke Master Chief John Smith Veronica Taylor Rich Miles Mickey Crisp Erik Schein Gabriel Kavir Virgil Trivia Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Vigilantes Category:Altruistic Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Rescuers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Serious Category:Dimwits Category:Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Category:Right Hand Category:Lawful Category:Normal Skilled Category:Egotists Category:Loyal Category:Homicidal Category:One Man Army Category:Guardians Category:Authority Category:Enforcers Category:Recurring Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Assassin Category:Bully Slayers Category:Gaolers Category:Hard Workers Category:Addicts Category:Survivors Category:Hunters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Martyr Category:Good Hearted Bastards